Homer simpson vs stan smith
Intro TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS ONE MINUTE MELEE! Pre-FIght Springfield 12:am homer simpson is seen driving in his car just then a red cat drives by too but they both crash into each other and spin out the two drivers come out revealing to be homer simpson and stan smith both: you!!! they both glare at each other and get ready to fight Fight ANIMATED SITCOM FATHER FIGHT! BEGIN! stan smith starts punch homer several times homer then returns a punch into stan smith's nose making it bleed from the nostrils stan growls making homer gasp stan then goes out on the attack viciously 40 homer then headbutts stan but he then grabs homer's head and pulls on it it feels like a scalping to homer he then strangles stan like he does to his son bart stan then headbutts homer giving him a nosebleed they starts trading blows as they end up at the nuclear plant where homer works all the way to homer's office where he reveals his Emmy award stash and throws them at stand bruising his face 17 stan: hey no fair i have none of those! stan then charges at homer then stars attacking him till they fall into a vat of nuclear waste the nuclear plant blows up as they come out looking like supeheroes they then continue to attack each other stan then throws a billboard at homer but homer just zaps it with his laser vision they use both of they're laser vision powers at each other till they go flying back with a boom they then charge at each other for a big collison but at the last second they return to normal homer: aww...stan: crap they both start falling to the ground below but continue hitting each other trading blows 9 meanwhile the fight is being watched by kang and kodos kang: heh look at them fighting to prove who is superior kodos: indeed this would make for a good crossover brian: yeah is that why you invited me? kang and kodos then look at each other nervously both: maybe...just then homer and stand then come bursting through the ship kang: oh no not again the ship starts spinning out of control till kang and kodos fly out screaming as well as brian brian: thanks for cameo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 4 the ship flies all the way from space to the springfield gorge where it starts spinning to the other side stan: i think we're gonna make it homer: trust me we aren't and homer was right as it lands all the way down to the empty gorge as they both start screaming where brian has landed in time for his family brian: you might wanna step out of the way the griffons cept brian all look up and do so screaming and the ship falls to the ground they both get out the opposite way then see it's falling in they both look scared at each other then turn to the audience with the same looks as the camera closes in on them both: uh oh! they then hold onto each other and scream as they fall into the empty gorge below boom! DOUBLE KO! they both get out both heavily bruised stan: you know maybe we could've just exchanged information \ homer: you realize this now peter: hey homer homer: hey peter stan: you know each other? homer: yeah we had a crossover stan: well it can't get any weirder homer: let's just hope none of these parts end up where it can cause harm meanwhile in quahog a piece of the ship is falling down to the ground where it hits the house of Cleveland brown revealing him taking a bath Cleveland: what the hell? he then begins to slide with it Cleveland: no no no no!!! the bath then slides to the ground and breaks Cleveland: well it was only a matter of time quagmire then walks in quagmire: what the? i don't get it cleveland: it's an old gag glen only a true viewer would understand quagmire: well it's better then seeing me naked not that ladies mind it oh giggity giggity goo! Winner LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE HAVE.....A TIE!